Déjà vu
by Lucchan
Summary: Tieria cross-dressing? Well, it's bring back an old memory to Sumeragi.


Disclamer : Sunrise (Well, isn't that obvious?)-sobs-

Slight OOC... Slight..

This happened in episode 8 of 2nd Season~

* * *

"I wish to see the true enemy with my own eyes!"

"There's a possibility that enemy knows your identity as well..." Lasse gave a comment.

"I'll go as a back-up," Setsuna added.

I exhaled. These two kids…

"I guess it can't be helped... But if so, you have to follow all my instruction in compensation," I smiled.

"Ryoukai," Setsuna replied together with Tieria.

"Please note what I mean with all is 'totally all'." My smile had turned into a grin. It was the time for them to pay their ego for this long. Other members exchanged sight. Tieria frowned while Setsuna only stared at me.

"Nah, others, back to your job, please? Setsuna, help Ian to prepare for your departure. Tieria, come with me. Feldt, Milleina, if you don't mind, please help me for the preparation," I ordered them quickly.

"Ryoukai!" All replied though some of them still looked at me with confusion, only Setsuna looking at me with no expression.

"Then, shall we start?" I turned to Tieria, Feldt, and Milleina after the others left the bridge.

Tieria raised his eyebrow. "The party begins tonight, doesn't it? We still have 12 hours."

I chuckled while wiggle my index finger, "Perfect preparation is needed for an infiltration mission. You know that."

"Yes, but…"

"Don't tell me you're trying to escape, Tieria Erde." I cut him, raising my eyebrows. His face turned to grim.

"Surely I don't. Then let's start," he said then walked out the room. I smiled with satisfaction and went before him. I was happy, in this four years, Tieria had become friendlier. Although it was good that he kept his superiority.

* * *

"Are you sure with this, Sumeragi Lee Noriega?"

"One hundred percent," I said easily.

"What is…?"

"Everybody knows Gundam Meisters are men. So this is a perfect camouflage." From this position, I could hear Milleina and Feldt giggling softly.

"But…"

I glared at him, "You certainly don't forget my order, do you? 'All my orders'," I reminded him, "Are you afraid? If so…"

"No," Tieria snapped harshly.

"Then, you'd better hurry. We'll be going in 20 minutes," I ended the conversation with a slight grin on my face.

* * *

We walked toward the bridge. Everybody was there. Setsuna wore his driver costume I'd prepared, and now, here we were, the person under the spotlight…

"Bbbbbrrrrrhhhb." Ian spurted his coffee out. Lasse and Saji Crossroad looked shocked while Allelujah dropped his chest board he was holding and Marie murmured, "How beautiful…"

I smiled in satisfaction, turning my head and glancing at my masterpiece. I'd known for this long that Tieria had a beautiful face with his haircut, but I never expected Tieria would be this stunning if he were a woman. Honestly, I was surprised myself. I thought Neil had been normal when he thought Tieria to be a woman when he first met.

Only Setsuna and Lockon who stood still. I'd expected Setsuna would react that way, but I felt a disappointment on Lockon's reaction. Actually, I was expecting more than just that.

"How?" I asked, covering my disappointment to him.

"Good," said Setsuna.

"I…Tieria…But…," Ian sputtered, his eyes were on Tieria's hemisphere dress, "but he is…"

"Dad! It's a harassment!" Milleina yelled at his father.

"Pretty…," Allelujah commented tenderly as he bent down to take his chest board with his eyes still on Tieria. Lasse was able to overcome his shock. He whistled when Saji rubbed his eyes and shook his head as a form of disbelief. I smiled winningly.

"Well, Setsuna, preparation done?"

"All done," he replied. I nodded in understanding.

"You guys have three hours. Take your Gundam to the mountains nearby. There, set your Gundam stand-by and use camouflage. Tieria, you find any difficulty wearing that gown to go on Seravee?"

"No," Tieria replied, but the voice heard was a clear soprano-voice of a woman. The voice-changer worked well.

"OK, then…," my sentence was cut when I saw Lockon walked over Tieria.

"What…?" Tieria looked straight to Lockon without expression right before Lockon knelt and took Tieria's right hand.

"It's an honor for me to meet a gorgeous woman like you, Miss," Lockon teased, kissing Tieria's hand. Right there, Tieria's face turned all red.

"…!"

The bridge was all silent when the crews were waiting for Tieria's reaction. I felt a Déjà vu. Lockon closed his eyes as Tieria swung his hand.

_Tuck_.

Tieria hit Lockon's head lightly. "Don't do any silly thing like that," he said calmly, turned away, and walked out the bridge, "Is it time to go?" I slightly caught his tears when he was turning.

"Come on, Setsuna."

"Ryoukai," answered Setsuna, following Tieria, "we depart now."

I nodded, "Okay, good luck."

Setsuna raised his hand. For a while, the bridge stayed in silent.

"Fyuh," Lasse exhaled, breaking the silence, "that was intense," he said and punched Lockon's shoulder lightly.

"You did put your life in danger, young man," Ian laughed, "but his reaction was out of expectation."

"Things have changed in these four years," Feldt stated.

"Yeah, a lot of things happened…," I agreed with a sad smile on. I felt like I was coming from the past when Neil did the same thing. I erased tears from the corner of my eye.

* * *

Thanks to Saber-senpai for helping me translate this XD.

It's my first published Fanfiction... I'm sorry for grammar or tenses or vocab error.. My English score... Oh well, lets forget about that =w=

Please review :3


End file.
